My Beloved Pixie
by sherazade
Summary: Elle était tout ce que j'attendais sans savoir que je l'attendais. Le printemps dont ma vie avait besoin. One Shot J/A.


**MY BELOVED PIXIE**

Une rafale de vent s'engouffra avec moi dans le restaurant, et alla agiter la robe blanche d'une jeune femme accoudée au comptoir. Je notais, entre autres détails de peu d'importance que le robe était bien trop légère pour cette saison de l'année, surtout lorsqu'une tempête faisait rage au dehors.

Je relevai le col de mon manteau pour y cacher ma bouche et mon nez, de peur de céder à la tentation de respirer le parfum saturé d'odeurs humaines qui régnait dans la pièce. Mieux ne valait pas tenter le diable, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Je ne comptais rien boire, ni même manger quoi que ce soit, mais il faudrait bien pour quelques heures se livrer à la comédie humaine pour échapper à la tempête. Je m'avançai vers le comptoir, cherchant déjà dans ma poche la monnaie qui me permettrai de payer la consommation que que je ne boirai pas, quand elle apparu devant moi.

En premier lieu, je la trouvai idiote de se mettre volontairement sur mon chemin, mais c'était uniquement parce que je n'avais pas encore détecté ce qu'elle était réellement.

Elle se posta devant moi, un sourire rayonnant sur son beau visage. Un sourire comme je n'en avais encore jamais vu sur un visage pareil. Instinctivement, je me mis sur mes gardes, me méfiant de ce qu'une de mes semblables pourrait me vouloir. Je la jaugeai, elle était petite, plutôt menue. Si ses intentions étaient offensives, je n'aurai pas de mal à m'en défaire. C'est alors que je remarquai ses yeux d'un or chaud, si dissemblables des miens. Je me permis d'aspirer une goulée d'air, juste pour vérifier que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle était des miens, pourtant...

- Tu m'as fais attendre, Jasper, dit-elle avec une moue si délicate que j'en oubliais aussitôt toute ma méfiance.

Je m'inclinais, comme l'on m'avait appris à le faire devant une dame, surtout quand cette dernière à des reproches à vous faire.

- Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé, mademoiselle...

- Alice... Je m'appelle Alice.

J'hochai la tête et elle me tendit la main. Je la saisi, savourant le contact des minuscules doigts tièdes de ma belle inconnue contre ma chair de pierre.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais, jamais, ajouta-t-elle avec un éclat de rire qui témoignait de son soulagement.

Ses yeux étaient brillants et empli d'une vive émotion dont je n'arrivais pas à détecter l'origine, mais j'avais l'impression que, si elle avait pu le faire, elle aurait versé des larmes de joie. Son euphorie s'empara de moi grâce à mon don des plus particuliers, j'en fus troublé. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment dans aucune de mes deux vies.

- Je suis là... Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais je suis là...

- Nous avons toute la nuit et même tellement plus pour parler de ça, assura-t-elle en serrant mes doigts plus fort dans sa paume. Allons discuter de ça dans un coin plus tranquille...

Elle m'attira dans un coin plus reculé du restaurant, je la suivis hypnotisé par sa démarche gracieuse ainsi que par sa robe blanche et bucolique qui voletait à chacun de ses mouvements. Nous nous installâmes l'un face à l'autre et elle s'empara de nouveau de mes deux mains, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens dès qu'elle fut assise.

Quelque chose s'emballa en moi, comme un pincement dans mon cœur silencieux allié à une appréhension. Mais pas à une mauvaise appréhension, c'était plutôt quelque chose comme celle qu'on ressent à l'approche d'un changement, d'un nouveau départ.

- Tu es tellement plus beau que tout ce que j'avais imaginé, souffla-t-elle en me détaillant de ses magnifiques yeux rieurs.

Une nouvelle vague de joie m'assaillit. La sienne mais la mienne aussi.

- Qu'avais-tu imaginé, demandai-je en espérant qu'elle m'en dirait plus sur la manière dont elle avait entendu parler de moi.

- Rien de très précis, juste quelque chose de très fort. Et je savais que tu serais là ce soir... Je t'attends ici depuis trois jours, depuis que j'ai sentis que la tempête allait se lever. Je savais que nous allions nous rencontrer un jour de tempête.

- Ce que tu racontes n'a pas de sens pour moi, souris-je.

- Oh pardon, j'oublie déjà que nous ne nous connaissons pas... Tu marches dans mes rêves depuis si longtemps, Jasper...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai un don, je vois l'avenir... Je t'ai vu venir ici ce soir, et j'ai vu bien d'autre chose encore sur toi...

- Un don ?

- Oui, ou un pouvoir, de la même manière que tu ressens et manipule les émotions des gens...

- Qui es-tu, demandai-je intrigué qu'elle sache tant de chose sur moi.

- Je ne sais pas... Je suis Alice... Juste Alice...

Ses doigts coururent tendrement sur mes avants-bras tailladés par les morsures de jeunes vampires.

- Tu sais bien autre chose sur toi que cela !

- Je me suis réveillée seule après ma transformation, et je n'ai découvert ma conscience que grâce à mes visions... J'ai bien rencontré quelques nomades, mais leur mode de vie ne me convient pas...

- Comment vivre autrement, répliquai-je un peu cynique, persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative.

- Cette vie n'est pas pour nous, Jasper. Il y a d'autres solutions... Des vampires nous attendent dans le nord, bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas encore... Mais c'est avec eux que nous trouverons le bonheur, j'en suis persuadée...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, en me rendant compte de la manière dont cette furie débarquait dans ma vie pour m'asséner ses vérités absolues.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, Jasper ?

- Withelock... Jasper Withelock...

- Oublie ce nom... Désormais, tu t'appelleras Jasper Hales, car une autre vie commence pour nous aujourd'hui...

Son visage de lutin était éclairé d'une lueur très sérieuse. Alors, je me mis à l'écouter me raconter ce que serait ma nouvelle vie – notre nouvelle vie dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Tard, très tard dans la nuit, lorsque le tenancier du restaurant nous eut mis dehors, nous bravâmes la tempête serré l'un contre l'autre pour rejoindre la chambre d'hôtel d'Alice.

Avant d'enfoncer sa clé dans la serrure, elle s'adossa contre la porte et leva le visage vers moi.

- Tu sais, Jasper, je crois que je sais une autre chose sur moi...

- Oui, laquelle ?

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle en nouant ses petits bras frêles dans ma nuque, ses lèvres cherchant déjà ma bouche.

Je me laissai envahir par ses sentiments, sa douceur et sa tendresse, sa joie, son euphorie, son désir, même. Des émotions toutes nouvelles qui faisaient de moi un être nouveau. Alice était mon printemps, ma renaissance, mon renouveau, le début de l'ère nouvelle qu'était ma troisième vie, celle à ses côtés.

**Fin**

**Une petite review est _toujours_ la bienvenue... Merci de m'avoir lue. **


End file.
